Star Ocean: Cyrus' Side
Star Ocean: Cyrus' Side is a Star Ocean: Till the End of Time fanfiction. Published on 3-30-05 and ending on 1-19-06, the story marked the start of its author Panzerraptor. It was one of the more popular of the early Star Ocean fanfictions. Plot Cyrus Splicer was a kid from Northgate, California in the year 2005. On his way from school, the young teen was pulled into a vortex and thrown eight hundred years into the future, the setting Star Ocean: Till the End of Time takes place. He meets up with Fayt and Sophia (two of the game's main characters) on the resort planet known as Hyda IV. However, after the attack by a hostile race known as the Vendeeni, Cyrus learns that he is not in a video game anymore. That it is all a reality. He escapes the hotel with Fayt and Sophia and witnesses the abduction of Fayt's parents by the enemy aliens. After narrowly escaping attack from another Vendeeni vessel (which opened fire on the transport carrier known as the Helre), both Cyrus and Fayt arrived on the underdeveloped planet known as Vanguard III (a world whose technological level is equal to the of 16th Century Earth). Not long through their stay, the duo learned of that it was being terrorized by a Rezerbian criminal named Norton. With their combined strength, as well as the assistance of a Klausian named Cliff (who had arrived to take the two to his boss at Quark), the reign of the convict was finished and the people of Vanguard III were free from his tyranny. Cliff (along with his partner Mirage) were in the process of transporting Cyrus and Fayt to Quark before being ambushed by the Vendeeni. After narrowly escaping the threat, their ship crash landed on another underdeveloped planet known as Elicoor II (whose technology was only a century ahead of the previous world). Stranded in a country known as Airyglyph, Cliff, Fayt, and Cyrus were sent to the country's dungeon (Mirage was instructed to find a way off the planet). They were soon rescued by a spy from the other country who went by the name of Nel Zelpher (hailing from Aquaria). Her reasons were to use their technology and expertise (believing them to be engineers from a close-by continent known as Greeton) to help them in their war with Airyglph by perfecting Aquaria's powerful weapon. For most of the journey, Nel escorts Cliff, Cyrus, and Fayt to her Kingdom. Along the way, Cyrus learns the true cause of the war was due to Duke Vox, whose motives were to destroy the religion of Apris by blaming its followers for assassinating the King (which never happened). They also aide Nel in her rescue for her comrades (Tynave and Farleen) at a combat facility (where they also met Albel Nox, captain of the Black Brigade). Along the way, they manage to recruit Roger Huxley, a Menodix (raccoon like humanoid) from the Samnite Republic after he helped the team find and save a girl named Ameena (who is appearance is strikingly similar to Sophia's). Cyrus also learns his existence in the universe is to stop a super-dimensional being (Lystara Catalysta) from destroying his and the Star Ocean dimensions. A battle soon starts between the two warring countries and the team is fighting on Aquaria's side. However, in the midst of the battle, the Vendeeni attack both sides, causing both Fayt and Cyrus' latent powers to activate. Soon after, the leader of Quark (Maria Traydor) lends her aide against the Vendeeni. She also tells Fayt that he and her were biological weapons created by Dr. Robert Leingod (Fayt's father). She also tells Cyrus that she and the Vendeeni know of him being from another dimension (however, he denies that knowledge to insure no consequence occurs in the storyline). The team heads to the Shrine of Kaddan (a holy shrine of Aquaria) in order to stop the enemy aliens from taking its Sacred Orb (a powerful artifact, or OPA) They are successful at driving back the forces. However, knowing that more Vendeeni will come for both Fayt and Cyrus, the team decide to use the resources of both Airyglyph and Aquaria to drive them from the planet (in the process uniting the two countries to a peaceful coexistence). After scouting Albel Nox (who was detained for an unsuccessful capture and resents Fayt and Cyrus) the team was able to find and defeat Crossel (Lord of the Air Dragons) and use him to carry the weapon. After a brief firefight, and a rather unexpected burst of powerful laser fire, the Vendeeni were driven away from the planet. Peace was also restored between the rival countries and Fayt and Cyrus were transported to the Diplo (Quark's flagship) along with Maria, Cliff, and Mirage. It wasn't long after they arrived in space that an enemy Vendeeni general known as Biwig appeared. In exchange for the safety of both Sophia and Dr. Leingod, Quark would have to send Fayt and Cyrus. They rendezvoused at the Kirlsa Training Facility on Elicoor II, where it was discovered that Biwig devised a trap. However, their plan backfired after Nel came to the rescue. To make matters worse for the Vendeeni, a Federation flagship known as the Aquaelie joined the Diplo in a joint attack against the Dasvanu (Biwig's ship). Biwig lost both his ship and his life after fighting the Fayt and Cyrus' team. However, Nel was injured in the battle and Fayt's father was killed. Robert's dying words for his son was for him to go to Moonbase (a science facility on Earth's moon). They soon learned that the galaxy was in peril by enemy forces known as the Executioners, who were destroying planets and killing countless innocents. On Moonbase, Fayt discovered that he Sophia, and Maria were 'created' to stop the impending doom. In order to do that, the team went to the planet known as Styx (however, the Aquaelie and its crew had to sacrifice themselves to ensure their survival). After using the desolate planet's Time Gate (portal that was used to navigate through time and space), the team learned a horrid truth: that they were but an online game for a race known as the 4D Beings and that the Executioners were sent as vaccines to fix the 'data', even if it means destroying the galaxy. However, with the help of old companions (as well as a few new comrades after being freed by Catalysta), the team raced against time to stop the madness. With the help of a 4D woman named Blair Lansfield (who works for the 'creator' of their world, dubbed the Eternal Sphere)and by returning to Elicoor II, the team found a way to the creator's lair. They had to get pass many obstacles and defeat powerful foes before they reached the creator himself (Luther Lansfield, Blair's younger brother). It was a long a grueling battle, but the power of Fayt and Cyrus were able to destroy him. However, the universe had still been seemingly destroyed (or at least was perceived). That is when Lystara Catalysta shows her true intentions: since the so called 'Eternal Sphere' was a pocket dimension inside a larger one, she was unable to destroy it herself. It was only after their universe separated from 4D Space that she could finally get to work. She kidnaps Nel and Maria and sends them to the multiverse, where Cyrus, Fayt, and the rest of the team follow suit. It was here that Cyrus is reunited with his best friends Jack and Lude (who were also sucked into a wormhole, but landed in the multiverse instead). They team also meet with the ever so dangerous General Grievous (who they last fought on Elicoor, but was now stronger thanks to symbology). Even with his modified abilities, the team was still too much for the General to handle. They soon caught up with Nel and Maria, who were cloned by Lystara (almost the same manner that Cyrus was). However, the carbon copies soon fell. The team fought against Lystara one last time before the great ash tree Yggdrasil. The battle was rigorous and fierce. However, with all their power combined, the team managed to defeat the super-powered being before she could jeopardize infinite lives. The end of the story has Cyrus, and the five other original characters staying in the Star Ocean universe. Cast of characters OCs: Cyrus M. Splicer- A young black teen of 15 years and in Sophomore year. He, Jack and Lude all lived in the Sacramento county of Northgate in California. The smartest of the trio, he has an IQ rating of 198. However, even with his intelligence, he still acts like a normal kid and uses his street smart more often than none. Though he speaks slang, he has been known to use his intellect on certain occasions. His a few of his moves are from Def Jam: Fight for New York, he uses fire and dark symbology and has a style similar to Fayt's (almost his dark counterpart). His weapon of choice is the sword. Jack Ritz- Nicknamed 'Cracker Jack', he is a best fried of Cyrus (knowing him ever since grade school). Even though he has adopted the 'ghetto' persona, his family is actually a wealthy clan (also, he first lived in Tuscany, Arizona years before he moved to Sacramento). He has an IQ of 186, but rarely uses it. He is more talkative than his two comrades. His weapons are a pair of pistols. Lude Kodingo- The more reserved of the three, he was a transfer student from Hong Kong back in the seventh grade. He is loyal to both Cyrus and Jack (though the latter gets on his nerves at times). With an IQ of 192, he is second only Cyrus in intelligence. He uses his bare fists in battle. Master Diogo- A wise martial arts instructor and friend of Cyrus' family for many years. He has trained Cyrus in the arts of self-defense since he was a child. He is also known to pop inside the young teen's consciousness from time to time to give him helpful advise. However, his link was severed by Lystara Catalysta. Ransack Aries- A young woman with short purple hair, her universe was attacked by Lystara Catalysta through Stratus (Cyrus' clone). She and her team tried to defeat Lystara and save their dimension, but they were defeated and placed under her control. A calculating and cunning fighter, Ransack uses her tri-edge blades when in combat. She's the leader of the group consisting of herself, Ravage and Rampage. Ravage Zinfandel- The intelligent member donning long blue hair. Ravage is the guardian of the three. A close ranged combatant, Ravage uses Tiger Claws in battle to shred her opponents to pieces. Rampage Driftwater- The red-headed (and hot-headed) woman in the bunch. It wasn't long after she came out of her mind-control that she developed a strong crush on Albel Nox. She even gets upset when he and Mirage talk to one another. She uses a spear when fighting. Lystara Catalysta- A deadly adversary, she's the main antagonist behind the scenes. An entity from eons ago, she destroyed and manipulated countless dimensions and uses souls to increase her power. She discovered a vast multiverse which surrounded the giant ash tree of Norse myth Yggdrasil. She wanted to take its power to become invincible. However, her efforts were thwarted and she was imprisoned in a pocket universe for eternity. Sadly, she escaped and is back to her old tricks of domination. Stratus Slicer- Cyrus' maniacal clone, originally created to destroy Maria due to her Alteration gene. Later on, Stratus soon became obsessed with proving who was better between him and Cyrus. He was Lystara's fateful servent and had a hand at destroying Ransack, Ravage, and Rampage's dimension. He is a smooth-talking strategist and powerful swordsman that uses water and light based symbology, proving to be Cyrus' polar opposite in many ways. He was defeated by the combined efforts of Cyrus, Maria, and Nel. Guest appearances: General Grievous- A deadly cyborg from the Clone Wars era of Star Wars. A former Kaleesh warrior, he leads a vast army of droids against the Republic in the name of the CIS. With his cunning tactics and impressive unorthodox skill, Grievous is more than a match for any Jedi. Capable of wielding up to four lightsabers, he was Lystara's first opponent against Cyrus and his team. He returned once again, this time with an army and his flagship, The Invisible Hand. With symbology given by Lystara, he battle Cyrus, Fayt, and Barriss Offee on the roof of his ship. However, he was still no match for the swordsmen and the Jedi and was soundly defeated. Barris Offee- A Mirialan medic who lived during the Clone Wars era and served the Republic. Her healing abilities were only matched by her lightsaber attacks. She is also skilled at using the Force as well. Though she is calm and quiet, she can be somewhat rebellious at times. She was held captive aboard the Invisible Hand, and was freed by Cyrus and Fayt. After helping defeat Lystara Catalysta, she returned safely to her own universe. Dragonmare- A large deadly monstrosity. A bio-engineered dragon from Panzer Dragoon Orta, the mucus it shoots out of its mouth is searing hot. It's whip like tail can break a target's back with one lash and its claws can pierce steel. Brought by Stratus Slicer, it was used to destroy the team while they rode on Crosell's back. However, Fayt and Cyrus were able to destroy it. Canon Characters: Fayt Leingod- The main character of the game and childhood friend of Sophia. Having a heart of gold, he is a generous young man that will stand-up against any challenge to protect innocent people. He was imbued with the Destruction Gene by his father when he was born. Uses a sword in battle. Sophia Esteed- A close friend of Fayt's who addresses his parents as her 'aunt' and 'uncle'. She was taken hostage by the Vendeeni after escaping the Vendeeni's attack on the Helre, but was saved by Fayt and Cyrus' combined efforts. She soon learns that she was also the product of Dr. Leingod's research. A symbologist, she uses a wand in battle. Maria Traydor- The leader of Quark, she was raised by Cliff and Mirage soon after both of her parents were killed by the Aldian in the war. She is a level-headed young woman who can be rather harsh at times. After learning that she was created as a weapon, used her position to track down Dr. Leingod and Fayt (who she knew was also created by his research). She has the Alteration gene. Her weapon is a laser gun. Cliff Fittir- A brash and cocky young man, he belongs to a race known as the Klausians. Though not exactly the brightest of the group, he can be reasonable at times. He used to be Quark's leader before stepping down and letting Maria take the reins. He and Mirage are masters of hand-to-hand combat and uses gauntlets when in battle. Mirage Koas- An intelligent and easy going individual. She is also a Klausian. Mirage works as Chief Engineer on board the Diplo and is Cliff most trusted comrade. Her abilities in Taijutsu makes her a powerful opponent in battle. It is said that between her and Cliff, there are 982 wins, 11 losses, and 43 ties. However, it's best to not ask who the owner of those titles belong to. In the story, she has seemed to warm up to Albel the Wicked. Uses gauntlets in battle. Albel Nox- The deadly captain of Airyglyph's Black Brigade, his nickname is Albel the Wicked. He was to be the Captain of the Dragon Brigade when he was younger, but he wasn't able to complete the Ascension of the Flame. Before he was burned alive, his father sacrificed himself to save his son (though Albel's left arm had been badly burned by the experience and he usually wears a gauntlet which can couple as a lethal weapon). When it comes to his fellow captains, he seems tolerant of Lord Woltar (who has taken him in after his father's demise) and he has a strong rivalry with Duke Vox (the perpetrator of the war with Aquaria). He is very cruel and anti-social, referring to people as maggot, worm, and fool. His relationship with the other characters varies. He is bothered by Cliff, Jack, Rampage, and Roger, and has a strong dislike for Cyrus and Fayt (for the previous encounters where they both defeated him). However, he seems to have a soft spot for Mirage. A running gag in the story revolves around Albel's choice of clothing. Many of the characters call his attire a skirt. Enraged, Albel corrects them by shouting that it's a sarong. Aside from his clawed guantlet, Albel is also a master with his katana. Nel Zelpher- A member of Aquaria's Crimson Blade, Nel is a formidable fighter who uses short twin blades and runology. She was the one who rescued Fayt, Cyrus, and Cliff from Airyglyph's dungeon and led them to Aquaria to help build her country's runological weapon. Though she can be brash at times, Nel is a kind and generous soul. She is loyal to both her kingdom and friends. During the earlier days of the war, her father, Neville, was slain in a one-on-one duel to the death by the leader of the Storm Brigade, Count Woltar. Since then, she has been raise by Adray Lasbard and since has a close sisterly relationship with his daughter Clair. Adray Lasbard- A legendary warrior revered for his swordsmanship and runological power. Such stories include his battle with the deadly shark 'Nikson' and his aerial fight with Airyglyph's Dragon Brigade. A man who loves to fight, Adray detests deskwork and would rather travel than write reports. He and the Queen's magistrate Lasselle have animosity toward one another. Though it is hard to believe, Adray is the biological father of Clair (of whom he tries to have married to whatever young man he comes across). Roger Huxley- A Menodix boy from the Sanmite Republic in the north, Roger is a head-strong boy who lives for challenges to prove his 'Real Man' status. He lives in Surferio, where his father is the mayor. He and his friends Melt and Dribe have a heated rivalry with another group of boys to test their manliness. Though the youngest in the group, Roger is a strong fighter in his own right. Using an axe, the Menodix also fights with explosives. He crushes over Nel and Maria on a regular basis, sees Fayt, Cyrus, and Jack as brotherly figures, and has his share of rivalries with Albel and Cliff. Peppita Rossetti- A nomadic Velbaysian belonging to a circus-performing troupe, Peppita is the energetic dancer and self-proclaimed 'Fairy of Illusions'. She first mistakes the group as her fans when Fayt, Cyrus, and Sophia accidentally enter their room and later shows up to lead them to safety. She appears once more on Moonbase during the Executioner's raid on the facility and nearby Earth and becomes a permanent member. Using the bangles around her waist in battle, Peppita can also use her dances to effect both friend and foe. Features Star Ocean: Cyrus' Side is a rather unique piece of fanmade literature. It can be considered a crossover between SOTTEOT and the EA Games fighting game Def Jam: Fight for New York. This is due to four attacks Cyrus uses in battle. Also, it is one of the few to uses music from a variety of genres (though it mainly consists of rap and video game tracks). On a side note, Star Ocean: Cyrus' Side was also the first story to introduce a new pairing (albeit, hinting of it) between Albel Nox and Mirage Koas. Differences from the main storyline In the game, only eight characters can be played to defeat Luther. In the story, all ten playable characters join the party (along with the six OC's). Also, Luther appears much earlier than he did in the game (however, only Cyrus personally met him). Reception This fanfiction has received a mix of reactions. Most of the criticism lies in the character Cyrus Splicer of being a Mary Sue. However, there has been much praise. Thanks to its descriptive writing and intense fight scenes, Cyrus' Side has gained a small fanbase. Also, many of the good reviews were garnered by its edgy humor and references to pop culture. Alternative sequels Kingdom Hearts: Till the End of Time- This story takes place about a week after the first story. The team gets separated on different worlds in Kingdom Hearts and it's up to Cyrus, Nel and Maria to find them. To do that, they must team up with Sora, Donald, and Goofy as they travel to different worlds and defeat Heartless. This story has been put on hiatus for nearly the year. There is no word as to whether or not Panzerraptor will continue this sequel. Arcane Legacy- This story is focused in the Star Ocean universe. A group of element-using terrorists known as the Organization has surfaced and is attempting to take over the galaxy. The only way to stop them is if Cyrus, Fayt and the rest of the team get back together and take try to defeat them. Though it is a sequel, it is unknown which story it takes place after. It's event might take place after SO:CS or even after KH: TTEOT. Possible return Recently, Panzerraptor has begun to rewrite his story on the Lucid 4 All Forums under the alias 'Deadpool'. There have been a few changes to the original characters in order to tone them down and the format is no longer using the real game's script word per word. Trivia *Cyrus Splicer is used by Panzerraptor as a template for his characters. For example, Tical O. Zinfandel from Path of the Dark One, though drastically different in both demeanor and origin, shares very similar traits. Both are African-American experts at the sword arts and use the power of darkness (Umbrakinesis for Tical and Symbology for Cyrus). *Previously, Lystara Catalysta was supposed to be named Astrich. However, that idea was dumped before she was introduced. External links *Star Ocean: Cyrus' Side on Fanfiction.net *Panzerraptor's Profile on Fanfiction.net Category:TV Shows Category:Fan Fiction